Shuyin's Story
by IndieAlice
Summary: A short tragedy story in the deep blue eyes of Shuyin. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters in this story. Final Fantasy X-2 is copyrighted to SquarEnix. Howewer, I own this story. This story is copyright to me.

Author's Random Blah Blah Blah:  This story was inspired by watching the cut scene in the game FFX-2, "1,000 Words." I loved the cut scene and the tragic story of Shuyin and Lenne. So therefore I wrote this. The difference with this story though si that it is in Shuyin's persepective versus an easy third person like I usually do. I did a lot of research and watching to try and get this as accurate as possible. This is just a short story, but I;m thinking on maybe making a full line story.  I hope you will all enjoy this.

And please Review. I would be very grateful.

* * *

_**Shuyin's Story**_

The man laughed as he tipped the glass, giving a toast to her, the glamorous and undeniably irreplaceable woman that sat beside me. I don't know if it was her long beautiful wispy brown hair or her stunning exotic looks, but I was attracted to her. She sat down with such great posture and ate very properly. When she smiled, it was as if a glimpse of Heaven had been opened to me. As she laughed, she looked over at me with her soft brown eyes and a soft smiled formed on her face; a smile carved by the angels themselves. The candle flickered and her eyes seemed to reflect the glimmering light. I looked at her, and I couldn't help but to smile. She lifted her glass a tad and made a movement with it towards me. I smiled and did the same.

I loved her… I loved her so damn much… I was never going to let anything happen to her. As long as I can see that soft smile on her face again… That was my biggest reward.

After the dinner, we both walked outside, her hand warm in mine. She looked up at me with those striking eyes and slowly kissed my neck affectionately. I looked down at her and she stared into my blue eyes. She put her hand on the side of my face and I bent down. We kissed. Her soft angelic lips touched mine, letting off a stream of emotions.

Over time we fell in love. I had known her for more than a year. All those times we spent together were locked away in my mind. All the time I held her in my arms or when I would lay down with her by my side seemed to stay in my mind and replay themselves like a never ending movie.

But I had to face the facts…

She was… Gone… Taken away from _me_…

* * *

**-1000 Words-**

I curled up closer to the stone cold rock, which seemed to be the only comfort I had in this entire world. I hated this… She was gone… She passed on, and here I was trapped in this stone cold cell. No food, no water… I was starving. I could begin to see how I would die. I hadn't seen daylight for two days now. I already know it… I'm going to die. Slowly, but surely I will die. I will be like the rotting corpses across from me; still and dead.

I closed my eyes as I felt the rush of hunger run over my empty stomach again. Sure, my stomach was probably eating itself as I sat here, but it was either I starved or became a cannibal. I chose to starve. Those guards were probably never going to let me out… And the summoner… she was- she was dead. My beautiful songstress, my beautiful summoner, was gone and I was never going to see her again! That was the worst part… Knowing that I was going to die and having no idea where she was or what happened to herafter-

I closed my eyes and tried to escape to the one place where I found safe refuge… the one place that made me feel better, that kept me sane; my memories….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She ran her fingers through my blonde shaggy hair and said softly, "You know, I have a concert tonight love.." She began to twirl some of the pieces of my hair around her finger.

I smiled lovingly and replied, "I'll be sure to watch your performance."

She smiled and scooted closer to me. She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I put my hand on her back reassuringly. She was so soft... So beautiful. Just like a porcelain doll. I kissed her on the top of her head and then rested my chin down on her. We just stood there in each others arms… enjoying each others company in such a serene state.

That night I watched her sing. Her voice was so pure, soothing to the soul. She danced gracefully as she sang the words of her song. Her fans stared with admiration and awe as they became enraptured with her song. Just being near her was an honor to them. As her song concluded, she ran to the back stage and the first thing she did was greet me with that beautiful smile of hers. She ran over to me and quickly asked, "How did I do..?" I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair.

I said, "Perfect as always." She smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around my waist joyfully.

She said, "I'm glad that so many people came, regardless that the Zanarkand Abes are playing tonight also." I chuckled. I had totally skipped the game just so I could be with her. My coach was furious, of course, but what the hell did I care? I wanted to be with my love tonight. I had practically missed all of my practices and quite a handful of games just so that I could accompany her to her concerts. She was way more important to me than blitz ball. About a few months ago, I would never have though that I would practically set aside blitz ball, my favorite sport, and have a girl be the center of my life.

I was going to purpose to her… I wanted to make her mine. I wanted to be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. I wanted to share my love, my life with her, for the rest of my existence. I wanted to marry her, have children with her, grow old with her. Yea, it was a really corny thought at first. You know, like one of those stupid soap opera spheres that you buy at the stores. But actually, when I actually experienced this love, I finally understood some of it.

We both left the concert and went to the park as usual to relax. We went out by the pond and stayed there for hours, laying in each others arms and talking. It was probably three in the morning when I took her home and we both said goodnight, parting hesitantly.

The happiness we had together in peaceful Zanarkand hadn't lasted for long though... A war had broken out. A war between the faith of Yevon and the Machina users. A war that would decide my lover's fate and mine. She was a summoner, and at the time, summoner's were called to the front lines to protect Zanarkand at all costs. It was hopeless… she would die!! I didn't want that! But she, my lover, was determined on fighting. She believed in fighting to the death just for her people.

I called it suicide. She called it _honor_. I said it was ridiculous to die, she said that it was worth it, even if it made no difference in Zanarkand. She was willing to die. But I wasn't so willing to watch her die. She wasn't supposed to be fighting. Her place was with me!

That's when I remembered it… that's when I remembered Vegnagun. Vegnagun would make our troubles all go away… I remembered I had grabbed her and said that we were going to activate Vegnagun to destroy the opposing side.

"You cannot be serious! Shuyin, if they find us, they'll kill us!" she cried out.

She called it idiocy.

"You don't understand, this is the only way! The answer!" I yelled back, taking her arms.

I called it brilliance.

"No… You can't…" she replied, shaking her head.

"We can and _we_ will. I can't lose you Lenne. I can't lose you to this damned war! I love you… I love you so god damn much…" I took her in my arms, breaking down by her touch and trying to imagine a life without her. A lonely, burdened life.

"Shuyin… I beg of you one last time, don't do this." she whispered, shaking.

"I'm sorry Lenne, but my decision has been made."

She was silent for a moment as I buried my face in her shoulder. Her sweet scent bringing me comfort and knowing that she was there for me was all I needed. This war was not going to take her away.

She kissed my cheek. "Fine…"

I knew how to activate it. I knew how to work the colossal machine. A person could control it by what looked like Piano keys at the very top. Thank Yevon that I knew how to play the piano. I had memorized the code from stealing tapes and gathering information from my research. Lenne stayed by my side. She was hesitant, but willing to do what I asked of her.

"Ready to go?" I looked back at her.

She stared up at the building before us until finally nodding. "Yes." she said.

We entered the fortress in the dark quite night. I knew where the monster was hidden. I knew… She didn't look to happy about it all, but I had solely convinced her that it was for the better of Zanarkand and all of Spira. She was incredibly hesitant, but she supported my idea and came along. This lifted my spirits and made me even more determined to succeed. As we entered, it was quite. Extremely quiet.

That was until I accidentally stepped on a switch that sounded the alarm.

We were running… Running away. They were coming after us! They were going to kill her! She was going to die… In a useless war. There was no hope. I knew just as well as she did that she was going to die. I grabbed her soft hand and began to run with her by my side. They were coming for us. _Them_…. The ones who wanted her to go to war to die. _No!_ I would not let it happen! I loved her, and she loved me! We had to use _it_…. That _thing_ was the only way… We had to reach our destination... We had to- we had to reach Vegnagun! We were going to succeed! Even if we died, even if we were captured, I wanted to at least set off Vegnagun.

We ran into a sharp corner and quickly out smarted the guards. We soon found ourselves where Vegnagun was. Vegnagun greeted us with its stone cold silence. They were not going to find us for we had taken a short cut. I looked to Lenne and nodded. I quickly ran up to the controls and pressed the first piano like keys, thus opening the fire cannon at the front of Vegnagun. As the door opened, Red lights flashed up and the front of Vegnagun opened. I grinned. I began to press more of the piano like keys, readying the cannon for a blast that would destroy-

Then I heard her..

"Shuyin! Shuyin, stop!! They are coming! They are coming. They-"

I looked down to see her with her arms spread out wide, warning me. _My beautiful angel… _She quickly looked around as her sentence was cut off by the pounding visitor's feet against the metal floor platform. I looked up and they were there… With their guns. Demons in masks. Monsters that devour even a child. I ran down to her and we both embraced immediately, finding refuge within our arms. She was deathly scared… I could feel her shaking body in my arms. I looked up at them to see them getting into their firing stance. I glared at them, daring them to take my angel away.

It was all going to end.

I looked down at her, my eyes tearing up from the grip taking hold of my heart. I tried to read her emotions. We both looked into each other's eyes, trying to send messages to one another. She looked up at me, uncertain of what to do or say. No smart-allec comment. No jokes. No laughter. No apologies.

Just reality.

It was the end… it was all going to end… She looked up at me and smiled softly. That 'It will be okay' look. Tears fell down her cheeks. My heart nearly stopped as I choked on my breath, already feeling death upon me. Her grip tightened.

The guns fired.

Memories surged through my mind as the bullets neared us in split second.

The concert.

Singing in front of a vast crowd, dancing and looking out at them, hiding her fear but yet showing her excitement and thanks. Pouring out her heart in her song. A love song…

The Beach.

"Shuyin!" Lenne cried out happily. I turned around quickly to see the beautiful angel some towards me. Her arms outstretched, ready to wrap around me.

"I wish we could stay here forever." I said, looking out to the beach. She looked at me and smiled.

The sun was setting.

Such beautiful and serene times had we shared.. We were both connected to one another. She was my one true love... She was a part of me as I was a part of her.

I felt a hard and excruciating pain go through my chest suddenly that knocked me out of my memories. It knocked the breath out of me, giving me a cold hard feeling of demise. It had hit her too… Hit my angel…

We both fell to the hard ground with a single sound. I was on my stomach and she was on her back, her hand outstretched towards me. We were no longer in the refuge of each other's arms. I looked at her and tried to reach out my hand to hers… I tried to smile the best I could… I knew we were both as good as dead. I knew this was it… This was the end… I had failed her…

"Lenne…" I managed to say, feeling the blood pooling out of my body.

She looked up at me, whispering softly, "I love you…" And…

She smiled.

That soft, beautiful loving smile. Tears streamed down her face slowly. Lenne… My beautiful angel… it couldn't end like this… it shouldn't end like this! It was growing harder for me to breath… I could only stare at her beauty and watch as blood slowly escaped from her chest. I didn't even have time to focus on where I had been hit. I heard the guards slowly coming upon us… I could only see Lenne's form on the ground staring back at me with sad loving eyes, beginning to close slowly as her chest stopped its rhythmic rising and falling. She looked pale…

Things were going black…. It was harder to breathe. I felt cold… Lenne!!?? Lenne, I can't be parted from you! The guards came up to us and slowly lifted Lenne just as my conscience gave out on me and I plunged into darkness.

A darkness without my beautiful angel to guide me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I remember that when I woke up, here I was… in this cave. These dead bodies across from me of people who had suffered the same fate as I. Days had gone by… I had figured that Lenne was gone… She was dead. My eyes still burned from the tears I had shed just for her. My heart ached as did my shoulder. Blood still dripped from my wound which had never been healed properly. It was now infected and oozing other fluids besides blood. But I had other things to focus...

So here I was… doomed. I was going to die in this solemn cold silence from a broken heart, hunger, and the wound that pained my shoulder. My attempts to use Vegnagun had failed and what was worse was that I had dragged Lenne into the whole ordeal. Maybe I should've let Lenne fight in the war. I should've let her die the way she wanted to; in honor. But yet, I let her die out of my own ignorance.

I hated myself… I hated it…. I hated the fact that I caused Lenne's death…

I laid on my side and stared at the darkened stone wall. This was my prison. This was where I was going to reside until I died. Maybe even longer. Well, so be it. As soon as I die, I'm going to find Lenne! My search to be reunited with her will never cease. I will follow her singing voice and let myself be enraptured in her song. I still wasn't even able to hear her new song that she was writing for me… She said that she had finished it, but…

But I had never gotten the chance to hear the song. I hadn't even gotten the chance to hear her sing it. But I know it had to be beautiful… I'm going to listen for it… for her voice, for her presence, for her soul. We will be reunited and when we do… we will finish what I was unable to do…

We shall use Vegnagun.


End file.
